Cartoon Wild Style
Cartoon Wild Style is an upcoming live-action/hand-drawn animated/CGI/animatronics crossover fantasy film and TV Show. Ed, Edd n Eddy © Danny Antonucci Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and The Powerpuff Girls © Craig McCracken Dexter's Laboratory © Genndy Tartakovsky Release Date: June 3, 1957 Synopsis The animals of the New York zoo, aided with Double D, Nazz, Mac, his adoptive mother Frankie, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, & Buttercup), Dexter and his sister Dee-Dee, must stand up for Rachelle and her friends to stop a group of bullies that cause trouble with them. Plot The plot of the bullies' plan was witnessed by a hawk and alerts the birds and other animals of the New York zoo. Meanwhile, the animals that live outside the zoo, that were alerted by the hawk, went inside Rachelle's house, into her room to alert the cartoon characters (Double D and Nazz from the comic magazine, Mac and his adoptive mother Frankie from the closet and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) from the poster). Characters * Rachelle Osbourne: A 14 year-old sexy high school Goth girl. The leading character of the movie who's inspired by Danny Phantom's Sam Manson and TMNT 2012's Irma Langinstein. Her hair is dyed royal blue with jade green highlights and her lip gloss and fingernails are emerald green. * Toby Montana: A 14 year-old blond soccer player who is Rachelle's love interest. * Angela Duxbury: Rachelle's bespectacled redhead genius girl. * Genelle Miyamata: Rachelle and Angela's best friend who is of Japanese descent. * David Crossware: The main antangonist of the movie. He's a mean kid who causes trouble with the girls who doesn't follow the rules but reforms in the end. Cartoon Characters * Ed, Edd n Eddy: Double D, Nazz, Eddy, Ed * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Mac, Frankie Foster * The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane * Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter, Dee-Dee Animals # Aardvark # Addax # Adelie Penguin # African Civet # African Elephant # African Grey Parrot # African Leopard # African Lion # African Sacred Ibis # Alligator Snapping Turtle # Allosaurus # American Alligator # American Badger # American Bison # American Bittern # American Black Bear # American Bullfrog # American Coot # American Copperhead # American Crocodile # American Crow # American Goldfinch # American Kestrel # American Lobster # American Marten # American Mastodon # American Mink # American Robin # Andean Cock-of-the-Rock # Andean Condor # Andrewsarchus # Ankylosaurus # Apatosaurus # Archaeopteryx # Arctic Fox # Arctic Tern # Asian Small-Clawed Otter # Asian Water Monitor # Atlantic Bluefin Tuna # Atlantic Puffin # Atlantic Sailfish # Atlantic Sea Nettle # Atlas Bear # Atlas Beetle # Aurochs # Aye-Aye # Bactrian Camel # Baird's Tapir # Bald Eagle # Bald-Headed Uakari # Bali Myna # Baltimore Oriole # Banded Archerfish # Banded Mongoose # Barn Swallow # Baryonyx # Basilosaurus # Bat-Eared Fox # Belted Kingfisher # Bengal Tiger # Binturong # Black Caiman # Black Rhinoceros # Black Stork # Black-Backed Jackal # Black-Billed Magpie # Black-Capped Chickadee # Black-Footed Ferret # Black-Tailed Jackrabbit # Black-Tailed Prairie Dog # Blackbuck # Blue and Gold Macaw # Blue Jay # Blue Whale # Blue Wildebeest # Blue-Footed Booby # Bluebuck # Boa Constrictor # Bobcat # Bornean Orangutan # Brachiosaurus # Brown Pelican # Brown Rat # Brown Skua # Brown-Throated Sloth # Budgerigar # Burmese Python # Burrowing Owl # Bushbuck # California Sea Lion # Canada Goose # Canada Lynx # Cane Toad # Canvasback # Cape Buffalo # Cape Hunting Dog # Cape Porcupine # Capybara # Caracal # Caribbean Hermit Crab # Caribbean Monk Seal # Caribbean Spiny Lobster # Carolina Parakeet # Carolina Wren # Cattle # Cattle Egret # Cave Bear # Cedar Waxwing # Cheetah # Chicken # Chimney Swift # Chinese Giant Salamander # Chital # Clouded Leopard # Cockatiel # Coconut Crab # Collared Peccary # Colossal Squid # Columbian Mammoth # Common Barn Owl # Common Bottlenose Dolphin # Common Chimpanzee # Common Genet # Common Grackle # Common Hippopotamus # Common Loon # Common Raven # Common Squirrel Monkey # Common Starling # Common Vampire Bat # Common Warthog # Common Wombat # Compsognathus # Coquerel's Sifaka # Cottonmouth # Coyote # Deinocheirus # Deinonychus # Deinosuchus # Deinotherium # Dhole # Dimetrodon # Dingo # Diprotodon # Dodo # Domestic Cat # Domestic Dog # Domestic Ferret # Domestic Goat # Domestic Guinea Pig # Domestic Horse # Domestic Pig # Domestic Rabbit # Domestic Sheep # Donkey # Downy Woodpecker # Dromedary # Dunkleosteus # Eastern Bluebird # Eastern Box Turtle # Eastern Chipmunk # Eastern Cottontail # Eastern Grey Squirrel # Eastern Kingbird # Eastern Moose # Eastern Screech Owl # Eclectus Parrot # Elasmosaurus # Electric Eel # Elephant Bird # Ellipsen Waterbuck # Emerald Tree Boa # Emperor Newt # Emperor Penguin # Emperor Scorpion # Emperor Tamarin # Emu # Entelodon # European Cave Lion # European Fallow Deer # European Stag Beetle # Eyelash Viper # Fennec Fox # Fire Salamander # Fishing Cat # Flightless Cormorant # Fossa # Four-Toed Hedgehog # Frilled Lizard # Gaboon Viper # Galapagos Tortoise # Gallimimus # Gambel's Quail # Gastornis # Gaur # Gemsbok # Geoffroy's Spider Monkey # Gerenuk # Giant Anteater # Giant Armadillo # Giant Eland # Giant Hermit Crab # Giant Manta Ray # Giant Moa # Giant Otter # Giant Pacific Octopus # Giant Panda # Gigantopithecus # Gigantoraptor # Gila Monster # Glyptotherium # Golden Eagle # Golden Hamster # Golden Lion Tamarin # Golden Pheasant # Goliath Beetle # Goliath Bird-Eater # Gopher Tortoise # Grant's Zebra # Great Auk # Great Barracuda # Great Blue Heron # Great Blue Turaco # Great Hammerhead # Great Horned Owl # Great Indian Hornbill # Great Kiskadee # Great Spotted Kiwi # Great White Pelican # Great White Shark # Greater Bilby # Greater Bird-of-Paradise # Greater Flamingo # Greater Kudu # Greater Rhea # Greater Roadrunner # Greater Sage Grouse # Green Anaconda # Green Anole # Green Iguana # Green Jay # Green Moray # Green Sea Turtle # Green-Winged Macaw # Grevy's Zebra # Grey Crowned Crane # Grey Fox # Grey Langur # Grey Wolf # Greylag Goose # Griffon Vulture # Grizzly Bear # Ground Pangolin # Groundhog # Haast's Eagle # Hamadryas Baboon # Hamerkop # Harbor Porpoise # Harbor Seal # Harp Seal # Harpy Eagle # Helmeted Guineafowl # Hercules Beetle # Himalayan Monal # Hoatzin # Honey Badger # Hooded Merganser # Hoopoe # Horseshoe Crab # House Mouse # House Sparrow # Humpback Whale # Hyacinth Macaw # Hyaenodon # Ichthyosaurus # Ichthyovenator # Iguanodon # Impala # Indian Cobra # Indian Elephant # Indian Flying Fox # Indian Gharial # Indian Grey Mongoose # Indian Peafowl # Indian Muntjac # Indian Rhinoceros # Jackson's Chameleon # Jaguar # Japanese Giant Crab # Japanese Macaque # Japanese River Otter # Japanese Sea Lion # Japanese Serow # Kaprosuchus # Keel-Billed Toucan # Killer Whale # King Cobra # King Eider # King Penguin # King Vulture # Kinkajou # Kirk's Dik-Dik # Klipspringer # Koala # Koi # Komodo Dragon # Koolasuchus # Kori Bustard # Labrador Duck # Lambeosaurus # Laughing Kookaburra # Leaf-Cutter Ant # Leaf-Tailed Gecko # Leafy Sea Dragon # Least Weasel # Leatherback Sea Turtle # Leopard Gecko # Leopard Seal # Leopard Tortoise # Lion-Tailed Macaque # Little Brown Bat # Llama # Loggerhead Shrike # Long-Eared Jerboa # Long-Spine Porcupinefish # Long-Tailed Chinchilla # Lowland Anoa # Lowland Bongo # Macaroni Penguin # Madagascar Hissing Cockroach # Magellanic Penguin # Magnificent Frigatebird # Mallard # Mandarin Duck # Mandrill # Maned Wolf # Mantled Guereza # Marabou Stork # Marine Iguana # Meadow Vole # Meerkat # Megalania # Megaloceros # Megalodon # Meganeura # Megatherium # Military Macaw # Monarch Butterfly # Mongolian Gerbil # Moorish Idol # Mosasaurus # Mountain Goat # Mountain Lion # Mourning Dove # Muskox # Muskrat # Mute Swan # Narwhal # Nile Crocodile # Nilgai # Nine-Banded Armadillo # North American Beaver # North American Porcupine # North American Raccoon # North American River Otter # Northern Bobwhite # Northern Cardinal # Northern Flicker # Northern Fur Seal # Northern Goshawk # Northern Mockingbird # Northern Pike # Northern Red-Billed Hornbill # Northern Short-Tailed Shrew # Nubian Ibex # Numbat # Nyala # Ocean Sunfish # Ocellaris Clownfish # Ocelot # Okapi # Osprey # Oviraptor # Pachycephalosaurus # Pacific Walrus # Painted Turtle # Palm Cockatoo # Paraceratherium # Paradise Tanager # Parasaurolophus # Passenger Pigeon # Patagonian Mara # Patas Monkey # Peregrine Falcon # Perentie # Philippine Tarsier # Pileated Woodpecker # Piping Plover # Platypus # Plumed Basilisk # Polar Bear # Prevost's Squirrel # Proboscis Monkey # Pronghorn # Protoceratops # Pteranodon # Puff Adder # Purple Finch # Purple Martin # Pygmy Hippopotamus # Pygmy Marmoset # Pygmy Mouse Lemur # Quagga # Queen Angelfish # Quetzalcoatlus # Raccoon Dog # Rainbow Lorikeet # Rainbow Trout # Red Deer # Red Fox # Red Hartebeest # Red Howler # Red Kangaroo # Red Lionfish # Red Panda # Red Ruffed Lemur # Red-Bellied Piranha # Red-Bellied Woodpecker # Red-Crowned Crane # Red-Eared Slider # Red-Eyed Tree Frog # Red-Necked Wallaby # Red-Shanked Douc # Red-Tailed Hawk # Red-Winged Blackbird # Regal Tang # Resplendent Quetzal # Reticulated Giraffe # Rhinoceros Hornbill # Ring-Billed Gull # Ring-Tailed Lemur # Ringtail # Rock Dove # Rock Hyrax # Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep # Roosevelt Elk # Roseate Spoonbill # Rosy-Breasted Grosbeak # Ruby-Throated Hummingbird # Sable Antelope # Saddle-Billed Stork # Sambar Deer # Scarlet Ibis # Scarlet Macaw # Scarlet Tanager # Scimitar-Horned Oryx # Sea Mink # Sea Otter # Secretary Bird # Senegal Bushbaby # Serval # Shoebill # Short-Beaked Echidna # Short-Faced Bear # Sinaloan Milk Snake # Smilodon # Snow Leopard # Snowshoe Hare # Snowy Owl # Sockeye Salmon # Somali Wild Ass # Southern Carmine Bee-Eater # Southern Cassowary # Southern Elephant Seal # Southern Flying Squirrel # Southern Ground Hornbill # Southern Ostrich # Southern Stingray # Southern Tamandua # Spectacled Owl # Sperm Whale # Spinosaurus # Spotted Hyena # Star-Nosed Mole # Stegosaurus # Steller's Sea Cow # Strawberry Poison Frog # Striped Hyena # Striped Skunk # Suchomimus # Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo # Sun Parakeet # Superb Bird-of-Paradise # Superb Starling # Tasmanian Devil # Temminck's Tragopan # Therizinosaurus # Thomson's Gazelle # Thylacine # Tiger Quoll # Tiger Shark # Toco Toucan # Toque Macaque # Triceratops # Tuatara # Tufted Titmouse # Turkey Vulture # Tyrannosaurus Rex # Velociraptor # Vervet # Victoria Crowned Pigeon # Vicuna # Virginia Opossum # Virginia Rail # Wandering Albatross # Warrah # Wels Catfish # West Indian Manatee # Western Diamondback Rattlesnake # Western Honeybee # Western Lowland Gorilla # Western Parotia # Whale Shark # White-Breasted Nuthatch # White-Headed Capuchin # White-Handed Gibbon # White-Nosed Coati # White-Tailed Deer # Wild Boar # Wild Turkey # Wild Water Buffalo # Wolverine # Wood Duck # Woodland Caribou # Woolly Mammoth # Woolly Rhinoceros # Yak # Yellow Tang # Yellow-Headed Amazon # Zebra Duiker # Zebra Finch # Zorilla Cast Voice Actors * Alec Baldwin - Mr. Conductor #2 * Amanda Leighton - Blossom * Candi Milo- Dexter * Annette Funicello - Angela Duxbury * Cliff Edwards - Jiminy Cricket * George Carlin - Ryan a American Alligator, Narrator, Mr. Conductor #1 * Gene Sheldon - Genelle Miyamata * Al Lewis - Radhika An Indian elephant. * George J. Lewis -Achak the Great Horned Owl * Jeff York - Barry a American Black Bear * Henry Calvin - Toby Montana * Alan Napier- Genelle Miyamata * Grey DeLisle - Frankie Foster * Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane * Kristen Li - Bubbles * Matt Hill - Ed * Michael Brandon - Mr. Conductor #3 * Natalie Palamides - Buttercup * Sam Vincent - Double D * Sean Marquette - Mac * Erin Fitzgerald - Nazz * Ed Wynn - Busara: A wise African lion * Barbara Jo Allen - Aina An African lioness * Richard Anderson - David Crosswire * Chuck Connors - Rachelle Osbourne * Ronald Long - Kuwba the Gorilla * Tom Kane - Professor Utonium * Tony Sampson - Eddy * Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee Creature Shop Puppeteers Allan Trautman Allison Mork Artie Esposito Bill Barretta Brian Henson Bruce Lanoil Colleen Smith David Barclay Donna Kimball Dorien Davies Drew Massey Grant Baciocco Greg Ballora John Tartaglia Julianne Buescher Karen Prell Kevin Carlson Kevin Clash Kristin Charney Leslie Carrara Rudolph Michelan Sisti Patrick Johnson Paul McGinnis Sean Johnson Tim Blaney Tim Lagasse Victor Yerrid Credits Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Credits * Supervising Directors: Danny Antonucci, Craig McCracken, Genndy Tartakovsky * Sequence Director: Clyde Geronimi, Samuel Armstrong, James Algar, Ben Sharpsteen, Les Clark * Production Designer & Art Director: Ken Anderson * Story by Danny Antonucci, Craig McCracken, Genndy Tartakovsky, Lauren Faust, Mike Moon, Ralph Wright, Ken Anderson, Winston Hilber, Joe Grant, Dick Huemer * Layouts by Basil Davidovich, Dale Barnhart, Tom Codrick, Vance Gerry, Don Griffith * Color & Styling: Mary Blair * Backgrounds: Al Dempester, Art Riley, Ralph Hullett, Dick Anthony * Music: Paul J. Smith * Orchestra: Edward H. Plumb * Songs: Frank Churchill & Larry Morey (Mac & Frankie version) * Original Thomas The Tank Engine Theme Song: Mike 'O Donnell & Junior Campbell * Matte Artist: Peter Ellenshaw * Set Decoration:Emile Kuri & Fred M. MacLean * Costume Design: Chuck Keehne * Makeup Department: Pat McNally * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Film Editor: Donald Halliday * Special Processes: U.B. Iwerks * Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield * Music Editor: Everlyn Kennedy * Animators: Hal King, Wolfgang Reitherman, John Lounsbery, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, Fred Hellich, Walt Stanchfield, John Sibley, Art Stevens, Ward Kimball, Fred Moore, Phil Duncan, Marc Davis * Effects Animators: Jack Boyd, Dan MacManus, Jack Buckley, George Rowley Character Designs * Wolfgang Reitherman: Battle ScDavis: Dexter, Dee-Dee * Frank Thomas: Ms. Keane, Professor Utonium, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, & Buttercup) * Ward Kimball: Double D, Nazz * Ollie Johnston: Mac, Frankie Foster Music Soundtrack Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Soundtrack Gallery Quotes Trivia All animals in the film were made using photorealistic CGI and animatronics by the Disney True-Life Adventures. But sometimes live animals could be used as stunt doubles. Even they're human, Double D and Nazz are really merpeople in disguise. Frankie is Mac's adoptive mother. Professor Utonium is married to Ms. Keane, and their first names are John and Sandra. Most of the animals can talk to one another, and humans can understand them. Category:Parodies Category:NatureRules1 Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Disney True-Life Adventures